Ojamajo Doremi: Revenge of the Titans
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Written for the birthday of D.J. Scales. When an all-too-familiar evil force returns to Misora, Nick and Momoko must band together to repel the evil force and save the town they grew up in. Along the way, they’ll gain help from a very peculiar source...


"That boy thinks he can just mess with my plans? Mark my words, I'll show him a thing or two..."

Somewhere in the deepest darkness, a figure can be seen plotting something.

"This plan is just perfect. With this kind of power, he will learn not to scorn me like everyone else did. But this time, there will be no escape for the boy."

The figure laughs maniacally, and a bunch of glowing red eyes can be seen in the background.

"Now all that is left is to initiate the operation when we are in range. I am doing this for you, master. Soon, you will be a part of this world again..."

The figure looks out the side of the airship she's piloting.

"I will cherish that time, when you are with us again, master..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The hero races through the green fields. The sun races through a blue sky filled with white clouds. The ways of his heart are much like the sun. The hero runs and rests; the sun rises and sets. Don't give up on the sun. Don't make the sun laugh at you.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi: Revenge of the Titans  
_Story Created: December 10th, 2008  
Rated: T for some intense scenes and romantic moments, basically my usual...  
Summary: When an all-too-familiar evil force returns to Misora with sinister plans for the hilly city, Nick and Momoko must band together to repel the evil force and save the town they grew up in. Along the way, they'll gain help from a very peculiar source...

Author's Note: I don't usually take requests, but this story is for the birthday of one of my most loyal reviewers, D.J. Scales. I LOVE Ojamajo Doremi, and _Crash of the Titans_ was an awesome game, so I figured, why not combine the two? This is probably the first crossover of this kind, but hey, I'm good like that. Remember, I was the one who combined Ojamajo Doremi and Super Paper Mario. (On a side note, I really need to play more of that...) On a side note, I'm probably gonna keep these chapters short and to the point, but each one will be AT LEAST 1,000 words long, minimum.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: A New Hop

It was just another quiet day in the hilly town of Misora. Things had quieted down a lot since Nick and the girls' latest adventure last year, and they were no doubt enjoying the time off.

At this point in time, Nick and Momoko are at the yellow witch's house, arms around the other and just enjoying each other's company.

"Life is good, huh, Nick?"

"What brought that on, Momoko?"

Momoko leaned a little closer to her boyfriend. "No one's been bothering us. It's just nice to be able to spend some quality time together without some evil freak or would-be world dictator constantly harassing us."

Momoko smiled brightly, a beautiful smile she only let Nick see. "Don't get me wrong, I like adventure as much as the next person on the block, but there are times when a girl just needs to relax..."

"It's been a year since our last big adventure," Nick noted. "I'm just glad to get some time off..."

"And maybe some time alone," Momoko purred seductively, pulling Nick closer to her.

"OF COURSE!!" Nick teased. "How could I have forgotten about that?!"

Momoko simply giggled and leaned in to kiss Nick passionately. The two lovers' lips remained locked for about ten straight minutes before an explosion somewhere outside jolted them out of their reverie.

"What was that?" Momoko asked.

"I hope Doremi-chan didn't slip up at the shop again," Nick responded as the two rushed outside to see what the ruckus was all about.

Once they were outside, they noticed that the sun and sky had been completely blocked out by what appeared to be a fleet of gigantic warships.

"What the...?!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Well, I guess the vacation was nice while it lasted," Nick groaned.

"_Well, citizens of Misora. It's been a while. But I would like to welcome you all to the official end of the world!! My Mojo Annihilator Ray is being constructed as we speak, and so you pitiful humans have only two weeks before you can all kiss your precious world goodbye!!"_ a loud, booming voice proclaimed, the message spreading all over the city.

"Um... Nick?" Momoko asked her boyfriend. "Is there something about that voice that sounds awfully familiar? Because it's bugging me something fierce..."

It didn't take Nick three guesses to figure out who this mysterious freak was, given the context clues of the speech.

"Majotourbillon," Nick spoke quite simply.

"_Hmm... good guess, brat! You really seem to know me,"_ the voice responded.

"Okay, now that we're on speaking terms, you wanna tell us just what the hell you're up to, Majotourbillon?!" Nick exclaimed, not in any mood for playing around.

"_Like I'm going to tell you, boy!! If you feel the need to try and stop my plans, come to the Mojo Temple at the edge of the city borders! I highly doubt you'll be able to get through my armies, though..."_ Majotourbillon proclaimed, following her minilogue with booming, maniacal laughter.

"She never gives up, does she?" Momoko stated. "I thought that last butt-kicking we gave her made her realize that she won't EVER be able to beat us!!"

"That's the thing with villains of this type," Nick countered. "They're unnaturally persistent."

"We should probably head to the Mojo Temple before she decides to break her word and just blast us all to oblivion," Momoko noted, and with that, she and Nick set off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The deep forests on the edge of town were no easier to navigate then they had been over a year ago on Nick and Momoko's last adventure, unfortunately.

"Ugh... someone please remind me why I never liked this forest?" Momoko groaned.

"See previous answer," Nick responded. "It's hell trying to find your way through these things..."

Almost as if on cue, something jumped out of the bushes and tried to attack the two.

Nick noticed that the creature was about twice as tall as he was, and it seemed to resemble an upright beaver that had been viciously mutated or gone through one hell of an evolution cycle. Its hands were framed by VERY sharp claws, as was the shell on its back.

"What the hell is that?" Nick wondered, just as the creature took a swipe at him with those sharp claws. Momoko shoved her boyfriend out of the way, only to take the hit herself, the claws ripping into her shoulder.

This, obviously, didn't sit too well with Nick, who leapt to his feet, fists raised into a battle stance.

"You're going to regret that, buddy!!" Nick exclaimed, thrusting his left hand forward. The Mojo energy around them seemed to react to this simple movement, swirling around Nick's open hand and eventually congruing into a beam of light that shot from Nick's hand and struck the Spike.

All was quiet for a few seconds, until the Spike looked up at Nick.

_"What is your command, master?"_

Nick looked pretty confused at this, when suddenly, an idea formed in his head. "Wait a minute. When that Mojo energy concentrated around me, I think it went into that thing. Does that mean I've got control over it?"

Nick looked around the area for something that he could use to test drive this new ability. It was then that he noticed a sealed-off door that he knew he wouldn't be able to open.

"Why don't you try getting that door open?" Nick asked. The Spike just nodded.

"_As you command, master."_

With that, the Spike jaunted over to the sealed door and brought its claws behind its head. With one fierce downward strike, the door had been broken.

Nick walked over to Momoko and placed his hands right over the wound she received earlier.

_"Soten kisshun!! I reject!!"_

Within seconds, the claw marks were healed and Momoko was able to get back to her feet.

The Spike looked over at the girl it had wounded earlier.

"_I am sorry I hurt you, mistress."_

Momoko briefly blushed at being called that, then just shook her head. "It's okay, really. I've been hit by worse."

_"Is there anything else you require, master?"_

"I'll get back to you on that," Nick responded. "I have a feeling we're going to be in for a LONG haul..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 2: A Succumbing to Age Story

With their new power firmly in their hands, Nick and Momoko continue their journey through the forests and towards the Mojo Temple, unaware that Majotourbillon is tracking their every move...


End file.
